Wildrider (TF2017)
Wildrider from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio What Fireflight does for air travel Wildrider does for the roadways. The difference is that the Aerialbot honestly means no harm and this insanely wild-riding Stunticon most definitely does. Some of his Decepticon comrades suspect him of playing insane to enhance his street cred, but those who have come to know him the best realize that it's no act. Wildrider really is as crazy as they come and a very real danger to anything on the road with him. Even his fellow Stunticons are wary of driving anywhere near him Wildrider combines with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor. History Main Timeline Arc 2 When Buster Witwicky began having strange visions of combiner robots following Optimus Prime stashing the power of the Creation Matrix in his head, Wheeljack rigged up a device to monitor his dreams. Together, Optimus and Buster watched these new "Special Teams" fighting over the abandoned Pullen Power Plant unaware that Shockwave and Soundwave were also listening in. Their futuristic combining technology impressed Shockwave so much that he immediately ordered his troops to begin plans for the Stunticons' construction. |Second Generation| Wildrider was given life by the Creation Matrix. Through Bombshell's cerebro-shell in Optimus Prime's mind, Megatron was able to tap into and divert some of the Matrix energy to bring an equal number of his own troops to life. The Stunticons' first mission was to tail the Autobot Skids and besmirch the Autobot's good reputation by causing carnage on a freeway. They were engaged by RAAT forces and Wildrider received a nasty shock from Circuit Breaker before Motormaster managed to knock her out of the air. When the Aerialbots arrived, the Stunticons pretended to defend their "comrade" Skids, convincing Circuit Breaker and the human forces that there were no good robots. As both teams combined into their gestalt forms and did battle, Circuit Breaker used up all her power disabling Superion, leaving Menasor victorious. |Heavy Traffic| Wildrider was stationed at the Decepticons' Wyoming base when Motormaster ill-advisedly suggested that the Stunticons could take out Optimus Prime, earning Megatron's ire. Wildrider and the others looked on as Megatron nearly crushed the Stunticon leader with a boulder. |Prey| Megatron gathered Wildrider and the rest of the Stunticons before him to escort him in gun mode to Florida, where they would be air-lifted to the Decepticons' new island headquarters. In the wake of the death of Optimus Prime, Megatron's paranoia had grown so great that Wildrider and the others left their leader behind to deal with a random human truck. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 The Stunticons were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Wildrider turned to Shockwave, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Wildrider was seen among the Decepticons on board Shockwave's island base. When it was attacked by Fortress Maximus, Breakdown and the others traveled with the space-faring island headquarters into Earth's orbit, though Shockwave was seemingly killed in the process. |The Desert Island of Space| Later, Wildrider took part in a massed ambush of the Autobots on the moon, where he was seen tangling with Grapple. The Stunticons then combined into Menasor, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. Grimlock and Blaster, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences long enough in order to rally their troops into a counter-attack, sending the Decepticons packing. |Totaled| When the Decepticons converted their base into a human holiday resort, Wildrider was posted on the beach to warn bathers not to swim out too far. After Jessie ignored his advice and provoked the wrath of the Seacons, causing a battle on the beach, Wildrider stood by as Starscream apologised to the traumatised holidaymakers. |Club Con| The Stunticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Wildrider is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Death's Head were compelled by Unicron to make an assassination attempt on the Decepticon leader, Shockwave. They sealed the door to the audience chamber during the attack, and so Soundwave summoned the Stunticons as Menasor to break through the door. They eventually did so, and Breakdown and Dead End were about to execute the Decepticon traitors when Death's Head returned with news of Shockwave's demise. Using a series of explosives built into his hover platform as an incentive, the bounty hunter forced Soundwave and the other Decepticons to submit to their leadership. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, Wildrider was among the Decepticon soldiers aboard Astrotrain when Soundwave was leading them in an assault on Autobase. They were themselves attacked by the Quintessons en route. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Terry McGovern reprises his role as Wildrider. Changes *Wildrider didn't appear in Gone but Not Forgotten! or Enemy Action! *Wildrider only appeared as apart of Menasor in The Legacy of Unicron! *Among the Stunticons, only Breakdown and Dead End appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Wildrider didn't make anymore appearances beyond Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Stunticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons